The present invention relates to a surgical table apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved leg support sections and head support sections for a surgical table apparatus.
The surgical table apparatus of the present invention includes a variety of upper support frame configurations configured to support a patient in many different positions during a surgical procedure. The upper support frame is configured to receive a mattress or other support surface on which the patient is positioned. The upper support frame is supported on a pedestal extending upwardly from a base. A leg support section of the upper support frame of the surgical table apparatus is either a one-piece two section leg support, a two-piece longitudinally split leg support, or a two-piece two section leg support. Each of the leg supports are designed to articulate about two transverse spaced-apart axes over a range of +/xe2x88x9290xc2x0. The length of each leg support is adjustable relative to the rest of the upper support frame. The pivotable leg support sections provide a wide range of positioning capabilities for positioning a patient during a surgical procedure.
The upper support frame also includes different types of optional head supports configured to support the head of a patient on the table. Each of the head supports has an adjustable length and is removable. A first optional head support is a one-piece multifunction head section. This head section is pivotable to support the patient in either a supine or prone position. The head section may be elevated relative to the remainder of the patient support surface to provide lateral support when the patient is positioned on one side or the other.
A second optional head support is a two-piece head section including inner and outer pivotable sections. The inner and outer sections may be substantially co-planar to provide full head and neck support for the patient. The outer section is pivoted downwardly to provide full neck support with head access. The inner section may be pivoted downwardly to provide airway access in a prone position. The outer section may be pivoted upwardly above the remainder of the patient support surface to provide lateral support for the patient""s head when the patient is situated on one side or the other.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a surgical table apparatus includes a base and an upper support frame coupled to the base. The upper support frame includes a head frame section, a seat frame section, and first and second separate leg support sections. The first and second leg support sections each include a first frame section pivotably coupled to the seat frame section by a first joint for independent movement about a first pivot axis, and a second frame section pivotably coupled to the first frame section by a second joint for independent movement about a second pivot axis. The first and second pivot axes are transverse to a longitudinal axis of the upper support frame.
In an illustrated embodiment, the first joint of each of the first and second leg support sections includes an arm movably coupled to the seat frame section to permit a length of the first and second leg support sections to be adjusted relative to the seat frame section. In another illustrated embodiment, the seat frame section includes first and second side portions, and the first and second leg support sections are pivotable outwardly relative to the seat frame section about first and second vertical pivot axes located adjacent the first and second side portions of the seat frame section, respectively. Also in an illustrated embodiment, first and second separate mattress sections located on the first and second leg support sections, respectively.
The first frame section of each of the first and second leg support sections is pivotable relative to the seat frame section through a range of motion of +/xe2x88x9290xc2x0 relative to the seat frame section. The second frame section of each of the first and second leg support sections is pivotable relative to the first frame section through a range of motion of +/xe2x88x9290xc2x0.
In one illustrated embodiment, the first joint of each of the first and second leg support sections includes a clevis pivotably coupled to the first frame section, and a coupler pivotably coupled to the clevis about a pivot axis transverse to the first pivot axis. The coupler is pivotably coupled to the seat frame section. The illustrated apparatus also includes a cylinder having a movable piston to control pivotable movement of the first frame section relative to the seat frame section. One of the cylinder and piston is pivotably coupled to the seat frame section, and the other of the cylinder and piston being pivotably coupled to the coupler.
In another illustrated embodiment, each of the first and second leg support sections includes a foot support panel pivotably coupled to the second frame section. The first and second leg support sections each also include a removable thigh support panel coupled to the first frame section. Illustratively, each foot support panel is coupled to a ball connector and each second frame section is formed to include a socket configured to receive the ball so that the foot support panel is movable relative to the second frame section. Each of the first and second leg support sections includes an actuator coupled to the second frame section to release the ball for pivotable movement relative to the second frame section. Also illustratively, each foot support panel includes a bottom plate having first and second separate sections pivotably coupled together so that the foot support panels are foldable to form generally concave calf supports.
In yet another illustrated embodiment, each second joint includes a third frame section pivotably coupled to the second frame section. The third frame section is slidably coupled to the first frame section to permit the position of the second frame section to be adjusted relative to the first frame section.
Illustratively, each of the first joints includes a latch configured to secure the first frame section to the seat frame section. The latch is releasable to permit the first and second leg support sections to be removed from the seat frame section.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a surgical table apparatus includes a base, an upper support frame coupled to the base to support a person, and a head support coupled to the upper support frame. The head support includes a first arm movably coupled to the upper support frame to permit a length of the head support to be adjusted relative to the upper support frame. The head support also includes a second arm having a first end pivotably coupled to the first arm by a first joint and a second end. The head support further includes a head support section pivotably coupled to the second end of the second arm by a second joint.
In an illustrated embodiment, the head support section includes a bottom plate pivotably coupled to the second arm and a pad located on the plate. The bottom plate includes an end edge located adjacent the upper support frame and the pad includes a portion covering the end edge of the plate. Illustratively, the portion of the pad covering the end edge of the plate is generally U-shaped.
Also in an illustrated embodiment, the upper support frame includes a support surface thereon. The second arm and the head support section are movable to an elevated position so that the head support section is located above the support surface on the upper support frame. The head support section is pivotable upwardly relative to the second arm to define an opening between the head support section and an end of the upper frame section.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a surgical table apparatus includes a base and an upper support frame coupled to the base. The upper support frame includes a head frame section, a seat frame section, and a leg support movably coupled to the seat frame section to permit a length of the leg support to be adjusted relative to the seat frame section. The leg support includes a first frame section pivotably coupled to the seat frame section by a first joint for movement about a first pivot axis, and a second frame section pivotably coupled to the first frame section by a second joint for movement about a second pivot axis. The first and second pivot axes are transverse to a longitudinal axis of the upper support frame.
In an illustrated embodiment, the first joint includes an arm movably coupled to the seat frame section to permit a length of the first and second leg support sections to be adjusted relative to the seat frame section. The first frame section is pivotably coupled to the arm.
The first frame section is pivotable relative to the seat frame section through a range of motion of +/xe2x88x9290xc2x0 relative to the seat frame section. The second frame section is pivotable relative to the first frame section through a range of motion of +/xe2x88x9290xc2x0.
In another illustrated embodiment, the first joint includes a latch configured to secure the first frame section to the seat frame section. The latch is releasable to permit the leg support to be removed from the seat frame section.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a surgical table apparatus includes a base, an upper support frame coupled to the base to support a person, and a head support coupled to the upper support frame. The head support includes a pair of spaced apart first arms slidably coupled to the upper support frame to permit a length of the head support to be adjusted relative to the upper support frame. The head support also includes a pair of second arms. Each second arm has a first end pivotably coupled to one of the first arms by a first joint and a second end. The head support further includes an outer head support section pivotably coupled between the second ends of the second arms by a pair of second joints, and an inner head support section coupled to one of the first and second arms by a third joint. Therefore, the inner and outer head support sections and the first and second arms are all independently movable relative to each other.
In an illustrated embodiment, the inner head support section is pivotable downwardly relative to the outer head support section to provide an opening between the outer head support section and an end of the upper support frame. The second arms and the outer head support section are pivotable upwardly so that the outer head support section is located above a support surface on the upper support frame. The outer head support section is also pivotable downwardly relative to the inner head support section so that the inner head support section is used to support the neck of the person.
In the illustrated embodiment, the outer head support section is generally U-shaped and surrounds a portion of the inner head support section. The inner head support section is coupled to a pair of posts. Each post is pivotably coupled to one of the first joints.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.